


Fun with Fusions!

by SonOfOrpheus



Series: Fire and Snow [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfOrpheus/pseuds/SonOfOrpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and the Gems decide to collaborate on a task!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Fusions!

Fire Opal and Pearl sat by the seaside sharing memories of their time in the rebellion, Steven was across town with Greg for his very first driving lesson. Peridot and Amethyst were attempting to “dig to China” and Peridot had yet to realize the futility of the effort, despite having excavated a three meter deep trench at the foot of the temple. All in all, a very relaxing afternoon for the Crystal Gems. 

A loud honking broke their silence as Greg’s van came screeching through the streets, an excited Steven at the wheel, that was until he careened straight into the ditch dug by Amethyst and Peridot… the purple Gem just barely throwing herself and her counterpart to safety.

“STEVEN!” Pearl and Fire Opal screeched, sprinting to the ditch. Only to watch the back doors of the van swing open and a dazed Greg and Steven stumble out.

“Oh man, total wipeout” Greg groaned, placing a palm over his face, Steven’s eyes were wide and twinkling with stars. “At least we had our seatbelts on” Greg chuckled good naturedly.

“Didja see me Pearl? I was really burning rubber!” the young Gem laughed excitedly, more or less ignorant to the damage done to his father’s home/vehicle.

“Until you hit the ditch” Fire Opal noted, “speaking of that, how exactly are we going to get it back out? It’s not exactly a one-Gem job” he observed.

“I’ll go get Garnet, she should be more than strong enough to get it out” Pearl sighed, heading up the hill into the beach house.

“Aww, Garnet gets to have all the fun” Amethyst sighed, kicking the sand at her feet boredly.

“Who says she’s the only one who can do the job?” Fire Opal grinned, looking straight at the shorter purple Gem, whose eyes widened in excitement at what her friend was insinuating.

“You mean… you want to… with me?” she half squealed, her manic energy already getting the better of her. “Awwww YEAH!” she cheered, “let’s bring out the big mamma-jamma for a round!”

Blue picked Amethyst up into a hold and the two spun in a tight circle, giggling madly as their gemstones illuminated. Their mutual excitement allowing them to forgo a more drawn out dance, and with a flash of green light, Aventurine turned on the spot, the huge green Gem cackling excitedly.

“GIANT WOMAN!” Steven whooped as Greg and Peridot gaped at the huge fusion before them. Greg was mystified, while Peridot was just barely containing her horror at the monstrous Gem combination.

“Let us be trying to unstick dad-Greg’s van before Garnet is returning” Aventurine smirked with a double wink to Steven. In a flash she had summoned her grappling hook and latched to the bumper, the burly Gem began pulling with all her might, and just when it seemed like the van would come loose, the bumper broke free and screamed towards the startled fusion. There was a sickening clang as it made impact with her head, and the green Gem separated with a poof of smoke, leaving her components dazed in the sand.

“Well, that didn’t go according to plan” Fire Opal sighed, rubbing his head, “unfortunately the bumper wasn’t up to an Aventurine level punishment”

“I could have told you that” Garnet smirked playfully, arriving on the scene with Pearl, “Aventurine still doesn’t know her own strength”

“You can always form Sugilite!” Steven suggested excitedly, “she could pick the van up no problem!”

“Yes, and wreck the rest of the beach in the process” Pearl noted wisely, “Sugilite is definitely out” she smirked, “unless we want the van in even more pieces than it already is!”

“Yeah, let’s not” Greg chuckled nervously, “the less property damage the better, the poor van hasn’t been the same since that ocean deal”

“Right, and Sardonyx isn’t much of a heavy lifter” Steven sighed disappointedly, “the only other gem who can pick up a vehicle with no trouble is…” he trailed off, looking at Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl with a huge grin on his face.

“Ohh no, no no no, not if it was the last fusion on Earth!” Pearl protested, looking with dismay at the grins on Garnet and Amethyst’s faces.

“Who is it?” Fire Opal wondered, oblivious to Pearl’s dismay.

“Alexandrite! The fusion of all three of the Gems into one giant blue haired monster lady!” Steven laughed excitedly, “She was totally awesome! Until she picked up that bus, but I’m sure she didn’t mean any harm”

“A four-Gem fusion!” Fire Opal exclaimed enthusiastically, “I’ve never seen one that complex!”

“That settles it, it’s time to bring out the big guns!” Garnet grinned, always happy to impress Steven and the other Gems. Taking Amethyst and Pearl by the hands, Garnet spun them both inwards, and in a flash the three of them vanished into a whirl of light and energy…

“Holy moly!” Greg gasped, watching as the blur of light grew taller and taller,

“Oh my stars” Peridot gawked, staring in uncertainty and more than a little fear.

“This is gonna be GREAT!” Steven cheered as a flash signaled the completion of the fusion. 

Towering above the beach in her blue-haired, six armed, visor-wearing glory, Alexandrite smirked to herself as she stretched, before letting out a roar of triumph, and displaying her second mouth.

“Good news Steven” Fire Opal noted to the shorter Gem,

“What is it Blue?” Steven wondered, watching Alexandrite stretch,

“I believe I’ve just mastered that “peeing” business you were telling me about” he whimpered.

“Yeah, Alexandrite has that effect on folks, scared the daylights out of Schtu Ball when we first met her!” Greg chuckled good naturedly, “And the Maheshwarans too now that I think of it…” he trailed off,

Alexandrite kneeled down, effortlessly scooping up the van in four of her arms, and walking it safely to the pavement. Setting the van down she brushed the sand off her legs and shot a smirk to the group on the beach, “what do you think?” she asked the awestruck Fire Opal, her voice smooth and calm, despite her formidable appearance.

Fire Opal was suddenly struck by a wicked idea, shooting a wink to Steven, he replied, “well, do you know what I think Alexandrite?” he grinned widely, “I think… ROSE QUARTZ WAS A BAD DANCER!” he cackled, plugging his ears and awaiting the reaction he knew would come next.

Alexandrite froze in disbelief, jaws hanging open she gave one strangled cry of “WHAT?!” before exploding into a cloud of blueish green light. The other two Gems were flung about the beach, with Pearl storming over, and immediately beginning to berate Fire Opal, only to see him howling with laughter on the beach and realize she had played right into his trap. With a dismayed groan Pearl stalked off to the temple, cheeks blazing a bright blue.

“Hahaha, it’s funny because you made the megafusion separate over disagreement!” Peridot cackled,

“You know Peri, we could always see how stable your fusions are!” Amethyst grinned, she and Blue illuminated their gemstones and danced seductively towards her.

“Oh my, I think I hear Pearl calling!” Peridot lied, sprinting off down the beach while the rest of the group roared with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun short story featuring one of our fan-fusions Aventurine, as well as a brief appearance by my personal favorite Gem Alexandrite!


End file.
